Jardín de Sombras
by Strawhat Amagon
Summary: Fic basado en la canción children of the night, cuenta la historia de luna y de porque quería crear su propia colonia, lejos del reino de su hermana, espero le den una oportunidad y les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, y espero que sea el primero de muchos, se trata de un fic basado en en el fan-film animado del mismo nombre (Children Of The Night) hecho por el excelente dúo Spirit y Lionheart. Antes de escribirlo ví que ya alguien había hecho un fic basado en ese video, sin embargo su idea era muy distinta a la mía así que no me preocupe por publicar mi trabajo, espero de todo corazón que les guste, hasta luego y que la Princesa Luna ahuyente las pesadillas que los atormenten, sin más que agregar, el fanfic:**

Jardín de sombras

Episodio uno: La princesa de la noche

-Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, a pesar de que fue hace incontables lunas. Después de que "él" fuera vencido no quedó mucho de lo que una vez fue nuestro hermoso hogar. Las valientes adecuadas para todos nosotros, reinaron Equestria desde entonces. Un día la más joven, entristecida por nuestras luchas diarias, propuso formar una nueva colonia, donde todos nosotros pudiéramos crecer fuertes y felices. Pero la mayor, pensando que eso dividiría y rompería por siempre al ya debilitado reino, lo prohibió. Ningún pony sabe que nosotros aún estamos aquí, sonriendo bajo la luz de la luna mientras recordamos a nuestra querida madre, gracias a ella nosotros siempre seremos… sus hijos de la noche-

Hace mil años…

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! – Gritó Celestia, su voz resonó por toda la habitación, las paredes eran de un color morado con diseño de nubes, y la alfombra en el suelo era rosa, en una de las paredes había una puerta de cristal que daba hacia un balcón, este miraba hacia el jardín del palacio, en el centro de la alfombra había un sol idéntico a su cutie mark, encima del sol se encontraba una colcha morada, muy esponjada con una almohada redonda y larga de color amarillo.

-Pero… Pero ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo? – preguntaba desconcertada. Celestia bufó ante la terquedad de su hermana al tiempo que contestaba

-Luna, ya te he dicho muchas veces que una nueva colonia solo provocaría que el reino se divida más de lo que ya está, aún no hemos podido reparar todo el daño que provocó Discord, lo último que quiero es que el reino se quiebre para siempre.- Trató de argumentar Celestia pero Luna

-¿Entonces es eso? –Dijo con un toque de tranquilidad, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo evidente - ¿No crees que yo sea perfectamente capaz de reinar por mí misma? ¿Es que no crees en tu propia hermana Celestia?- Dijo Luna mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana mayor para mirar hacia el cielo, a través de la puerta que daba al balcón.

-¿Qué? Yo nunca dije eso…- Celestia seguía hablando pero Luna ya no la escuchaba, ya no le importaba lo que su hermana mayor tenía para decir, así que solo dio media vuelta para encarar a Celestia, esta paro de hablar al ver la expresión seria y un tanto extraña en la cara de su hermana

-¿Luna? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Celestia, en su rostro se veía claramente que estaba preocupada por la expresión en la cara de su hermanita.

-¿No vas a cambiar de opinión? ¿Verdad Celestia?- Preguntó Luna

-Lo siento, pero no – Le contesto Celestia, su cara pasó de preocupada a sorprendida cuando Luna comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y sin decir una sola palabra salió de la habitación, era raro en ella salir de manera tan calmada, pero Celestia, con la esperanza de que su hermanita entendiera, pensó que sería mejor darle su espacio. Ese mismo anochecer, luego de haber pasado toda la tarde firmando papeles, discutiendo tratados de comercio y asuntos del reino, Celestia estaba hecha polvo, se sentía exhausta y lo único que quería era ir a la cama y descansar. Luna ya estaba terminando de levantar la luna, marcando con esto el inicio de la noche y la hora en la que todos los ponis duermen, pero esa noche Luna tenía otros planes. Al terminar su labor real se dirigió al balcón en la habitación de su hermana, el mismo lugar en el que había discutido con ella esa misma tarde hace unas cuantas horas. Luna escucho pasos en el largo pasillo que se encontraba detrás de las puertas de la alcoba de su hermana Celestia, mientras más se acercaban los pasos se hacía más y más fácil adivinar de quienes caminaban hacía la alcoba real de Celestia, gracias a las voces que se oían más claras según se acercaban, eran Celestia y la guardia real que venían charlando como de costumbre, Luna solo se limitó a caminar hacia el balcón de esa habitación y mirar hacia fuera, esa noche la luna estaba más hermosa que de costumbre, más grande, más blanca, Luna soltó una lagrima pues no le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ella sabía que era la única forma pues su hermana jamás la entendería, y al tiempo que las enormes puertas de la habitación se abrían poco, dejando ver tras de sí a una Celestia claramente agotada, Luna comenzó a cantar, de su boca salía una melodía armoniosa y con un toque algo sombrío, hermosa sin embargo…

_Come, little children, I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come, little children, the time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows_

Celestia, quien había dejado a la guardia real esperando en el pasillo, en ese momento se encontraba a medio camino, justo entre la puerta del cuarto y el balcón, en donde su hermana se encontraba cantando esa hermosa melodía, cuando sintió un repentino golpe de sueño, todo comenzó a volverse borroso y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba tendida en el suelo, justo enfrente de su colcha, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, lo que su hermanita estaba cantando era en realidad un poderoso hechizo de sueño, calló profundamente dormida, en ese momento Luna salto desde el balcón y antes de tocar el suelo extendió sus alas para volar sobre toda la ciudad, mientras cantaba aquella encantadora melodía…

Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and the sorrows

Weep not, poor children, for life is this way

Murdering beauty and passions

Hush now, dear children, it must be this way

Too weary of life and deceptions

Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away

Into the calm and the quiet

Come, little children, I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come, little children, the time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows

Al escuchar su canto, todo niño que tuviera hogar, familia, a nadie con quien poder compartir bellos momentos y diversión, aquellos pequeños que fueron devastados con la pérdida de sus padres, la siguieron, sin importar si eran ponys terrestres, pegasos o unicornios, por arte de magia todos los que escuchaban a Luna cantar obtenían el poder de volar detrás de ella, aquella melodía resultaba hipnotizadora para esos pequeños. Luna siguió volando con los niños detrás de ella, llevándolos lejos, a algún lugar para cumplir su sueño de una nueva colonia, donde todos pudieran crecer fuertes y felices.

Al día siguiente Celestia despertó justo en donde se había quedado, en el centro de su habitación, justo enfrente de su colcha morada, con algo parecido a una jaqueca, cuando intento recordar lo que había pasado anoche todo se le vino de golpe al punto en que pensó que vomitaría. Por suerte aún era muy temprano como para levantar el sol, pues aún no era hora de que amaneciera. Celestia intento con todas sus fuerzas reincorporarse y al abrir las puertas de su recamara se encontró con los soldados de la guardia real, algunos estaban de pie y otros aún estaban tirados en el piso intentado levantarse, pero sin lograr, había otro que no se había despertado siquiera. Al ver a la princesa, los soldados no tardaron en intentar hablar para hacerle algunas preguntas, aunque no tuvieron mucho éxito, no podían ni hablar y mantenerse en pie era una proeza

-Soldados – Dijo Celestia – Cuando logren levantarse todos entren a mi cuarto, tengo algo que decirles.- Después de esto Celestia regresó a su alcoba y cerró las puertas, se acercó al balcón donde su hermana había dado un concierto, con la luna como público e invitado especial

-En que estás pensando hermanita…- Dijo Celestia con un toque de tristeza, mientras observaba hacia la Luna, era muy brillante, más de lo normal, ya casi era hora de levantar el sol.

**Bueno, hasta aquí termina el capitulo 1, yo sé que es muy poco pero son exactamente las 04:22:36 a.m. xD. De cualquier forma, espero que les halla gustado, cualquier consejo es bien recibido, gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fic que apenas está comenzando.**


	2. Nuevas Vidas

**Hola ¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias a los que han leído el fic, a todos lo que decidieron darle una oportunidad, y contestando las dudas de "sombra02" lo de las m6 no creo, al menos no por ahora, se supone que todo eso de los elementos de la harmonía pasa dentro de mil años o un poco más, ya que la historia transcurre luego de que las princesas derrotaran a Discord, y lo de nightmare moon, según la historia de children of the night, por esto se origina la disputa entre hermanas, sin embargo no explica el cómo, así que me tomare mis licencias creativas con esa parte, ya tengo una idea en mente pero tendrán que esperar a que se desarrolle completamente, gracias por tomarte el tiempo y la molestia de escribirme bro. También quiero agradecer a "Heron and Crimson White" y a "Silverwolf850" por sus comentarios, aunque sea poco, cualquier palabra de aliento cuenta, gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

* * *

Nuevas vidas

No eran ni las 8:00 am y Celestia ya tenía más trabajo del que podía recordar en mucho tiempo, aún no entendía bien el asunto de su hermana, ella sabía perfectamente lo que orillo a su hermana a tomar tan drástica salida, no quería armar un revuelo así que decidió mantenerlo en secreto, al menos hasta que supiera que hacer.

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad muy lejana de ahí, una tierra que ningún otro pony había pisado antes, una alicornio se encontraba al frente de un grupo de ponys, unicornios, pegasos y terrestres, todos infantes, la alicornio se encontraba en lo alto de una torre, de un castillo, con pinta un poco medieval, un muy hermoso castillo, se notaba por la construcción de piedras que el castillo era viejo, y por los detalles en las paredes que estaba algo dañado, sin embargo no perdía su encanto, la ciudad eras algo lúgubre, las casas de piedra, algunas cuantas de madera, las calles, al igual que la mayoría de las casas, cubierta de piedra, sin embargo se veía claramente que todo estaba muy bien hecho, quienes hayan hecho esa ciudad hicieron muy bien su trabajo, todo se vía hermoso aun teniendo tanto tiempo estando allí, justo enfrente de donde Luna estaba dando su discurso había una pequeña plaza, no había árboles, pero aun así era bonita,

-Hola mis pequeños ponys, de seguro os preguntaran la razón de esta reunión, bueno, tengo algo muy importante que decirles a todos ustedes – Todos los niños que Luna había reunido la noche pasada y con los que había volado por horas hasta ese lugar desconocido, se encontraban de pie enfrente de Luna, escuchando atentamente, estaban muy desconcertados, lo último que recordaban los pequeños era una extraña canción, muy parecida a una canción de cuna, algunos incluso llegaban a recordar una extraña figura de un pony con alas y un cuerno en al frente, obviamente se trataba de la princesa Luna, pero la mayoría no llegaba a recordar este hecho siquiera. Algunos cuantos pequeños estaban más concentrados en tratar de recordar que en tratar de poner atención a la figura alada que tenían enfrente, pero con el tiempo y el transcurso del discurso Luna consiguió ganárselos a todos o mejor dicho su atención. – La razón de que estemos hoy aquí es muy simple, todos ustedes tienen algo en común, más allá del hecho que todos sean infantes, todos ustedes fueron dañados terriblemente por la guerra que hasta hace poco se libró en contra del antiguo gobernante de Equestria y amo del caos, Discord – Más o menos para esta parte ya todos los infantes estaban prestando atención a Luna. – Todos ustedes han perdido algo que no puede ser remplazado de ninguna manera, yo he visto eso y aunque no puedo remediarlo, ni remediar los errores del pasado, quiero que al menos tengan esto – Dijo Luna, extendiendo sus brazos hacia enfrente y luego a los lados, señalando toda aquella ciudad, aquella hermosa, hermosa ciudad, al instante todos los pequeñines voltearon asombrados por la ciudad que tenían enfrente suyo, con un poco de incertidumbre y la mayoría muy confusos por todo lo que estaba pasando. – En este lugar podrán crecer fuertes y felices, sin preocuparse de la pesadilla que los atormenta, originada por la crueldad del mundo en el que vivíamos, quiero que todos ustedes, mis pequeños crezcan en ponys con una vida llena de bellos momentos que sobrepasen todos los tragos amargos que han sufrido hasta ahora, por eso, a partir de ahora viviremos aquí, en Shadow Garden, una antigua ciudad, lejos, muy lejos de los límites de Equestria, viviremos una vida sin guerra, sin temor ni problemas, viviremos en un lugar perfecto, desde ahora, todos ustedes serán mis hijos, los hijos de la noche.- Exclamo la alicornio, princesa de la noche, Luna.

Los pequeños ponys estaban muy confundidos, ninguno sabía ni entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, hasta que una linda unicornio, de cuero café y melena color oro, quien llevaba por nombre Gari se atrevió a romper el hielo, con toda la educación que una pequeña pueda tener y de la forma más linda, simplemente levanto la mano para que la princesa le diera la palabra, Luna sintió algo raro al ver a esa pequeña, no esperaba que fuera tan correcta y educada, pero lejos de pensar que era raro, pensó que era algo encantador en una jovencita de su edad y le otorgó el permiso para hablar, a lo que la unicornio dijo.

-Muchas gracias princesa – haciendo una reverencia ante Luna – Disculpe mi pregunta, pero esto es algo confuso Sí ahora viviremos aquí ¿Usted vivirá con nosotros?

-Correcto – Dijo Luna

-Pero, usted es la princesa de la noche y su hermana la princesa Celestia es la princesa del día ¿No deberían estar juntas? - Preguntó la pequeña, con toda la inocencia del mundo

-Si… Y no… Mi hermana no comparte mis ideales, sobre una tierra donde los pequeñines como ustedes puedan crecer felices y fuertes, alejados de todo el odio y el caos que hay en el mundo.

-Entonces la princesa Celestia, su hermana ¿Es una mala pony? – Las preguntas de la pequeña resultaban muy incomodas, pero era solo una pequeña potrilla y Luna no podía ser ruda con ella, simplemente la pequeña inspiraba toda la ternura del mundo.

-O no pequeños, deben comprender que, en ocasiones, los demás ponys no estarán de acuerdo con nosotros, o tendrán sus propios ideales, eso no es maldad, se trata sobre que todos somos diferentes, es lo que nos hace únicos y especiales – contesto Luna, tratando de dar una pequeña lección a los pequeñines, pero uno de entre la multitud levanto la mano para pedir permiso de hablar, Luna le pidió que pasara al frente y que comenzara a hablar, al acercarse, Luna se dio cuenta de que era un pegaso, el pequeño tenía un cuero color azul, un azul parecido al de la mezclilla, con una peculiaridad, el azul se hacía más oscuro en las alas hasta llegar al negro en la punta de las plumas, su melena de color plata.

-Princesa Luna ¿Qué es un ideal? – Pregunto el pequeño, Gari levanto la mano inmediatamente y de manera enérgica – Yo sé, Yo lo sé – Decía la pequeña potrilla

-¿Si Gari? Adelante – Contesto Luna con un ademan

-Son la creencias de cada pony princesa Luna.-

-Así es pequeña, un ideal son las creencias, los valores de cada pony, su forma de ser y su forma de ver la vida ¿Alguien más tiene alguna duda? – Preguntó Luna

-Yo tengo una – Dijo Levis, el pequeño pegaso de hace un momento.

-Adelante Levis, pregunta lo que quieras.-

-Bueno, ahora son dos preguntas ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Era raro, pero era el único que se había dado cuenta que ni él ni Gari se habían presentado y Luna ya los conocía.

-Fácil pequeñín, soy la princesa de la noche, de la luna y de los sueños, yo conozco a cada Pony de Equestria, ahora ¿Cuál es tu otra pregunta?-

-Yo nunca tuve una madre, murió cuando nací, mi padre era un militar así que yo crecí con mis abuelos, pero murieron en el gobierno de Discord – Dijo el pequeño con un toque de odio y rencor en sus palabras, esto preocupó a Luna, pero ya se encargaría de su odio más tarde –desde entonces yo no tuve a nadie… Que se preocupara por mí, nadie con quien disfrutar ni discutir ¿Tú no me vas a dejar verdad? ¿Tú si te quedarás con nosotros? ¿No nos vas a abandonar? – Preguntaba el pequeño pegaso con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no ahogarse en un mar de llanto, esto tomó a Luna por sorpresa, nunca esperó que las palabras de ese pequeño pegaso le llegaran tan profundo al corazón. Luna se arrodillo para poder quedar cara a cara con el pequeño y lo abrazó tiernamente al tiempo que decía

-No te preocupes más mi pequeño hijo, en este lugar nunca más volverán a estar tristes, aquí nunca más estarán solos, no voy a ir a ningún lado sin ustedes.- Dijo Luna, derramando una lagrima por el rabillo del ojo, conmovida ante las palabras del infante pegaso, todos los niños estaban lloriqueando, algunos se hacían los fuertes pero se les veía en los ojos que querían llorar.

-Oh mis pequeños, está bien llorar de vez en cuando, llorar es limpiar el alma y sacar la tristeza que ensombrece nuestro corazón, pero aquí eso ya no será necesario, todos ustedes son mis hijos ahora, y el amor de una madre puede curar cualquier herida.-

En el palacio de Canterlot estaba sucediendo algo muy extraño, Celestia había invitado a algunos soldados a su alcoba, aquello solo pasaba cuando se tenía que tratar algún asunto en extremo delicado.

-Mis leales soldados – Comenzó Celestia – tengo que pedirles que guarden los que estoy a punto de decir en el más alto secreto, se trata sobre un tema que muy pocas personas conocen, si alguien aquí habla de más será juzgado como traidor de estado ¿Quedó claro? – Dijo la princesa del sol, su expresión era seria y sus palabras muy firmes. Los soldados que se encontraban ahí eran los mismos a los que Luna había puesto a dormir con su canto. Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente y hablo por todos los demás

\- ¡Si su majestad! – Los demás soldados hicieron un saludo militar en señal de conformidad.

\- Bien – Celestia no quería revelar datos de más, así como tampoco datos muy personales, sólo se limitó a explicar lo que había pasado la otra noche – Desde que Discord gobernó Equestria con mano de hierro, muchos ponys, pegasos y unicornios quedaron huérfanos, algunos vivieron en las calles, otros a casas de adopción, no puedo decir que la pasaran mejor unos que otros, sea donde hayan terminado fue horrible para esos pequeños, Luna quería que esos pequeños fueran criados aparte, en un lugar donde no tuvieran que sufrir, yo me negué y ahora ella lo hizo sin mi consentimiento, me durmió, y a ustedes también, con un poderoso hechizo de hipnosis, obligó a todos a dormir, menos a los pequeños sin hogar ni familia, a ellos los encantó para que pudieran seguir su canto, ahora quiero pedirles un favor, quiero que guarden silencio sobre lo de aquella noche, si les estoy diciendo esto es solo porque Luna los metió en esto, pero más que un favor, es una orden, no debe saberse nada de todo esto que les acabo de decir ni de lo que pasó la otra noche, desde ahora eso nunca pasó ¿Quedo claro? - Preguntó Celestia, los soldados simplemente respondieron que sí, Celestia sabía que podía confiar en ellos, después de todo nadie quiere ser acusado de traidor a la corona, así que dejo que se marcharan a hacer sus tareas cotidianas. Celestia estaba confundida, pero quería charlar con su hermana, y ella sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo, con todo el papeleo que había hecho ese día y con todos los asuntos reales que tuvo que atender ya era hora de levantar la luna, Celestia podía realizar esta tarea, así como Luna podía levantar el sol también, pero ellas habían decidido dividirse la tarea, así sería más fácil con cada hermana encargándose de cada astro, al terminar, Celestia tomo una ducha y se metió a la cama, abrió los ojos y se encontraba en su cama, pero con algo raro, su hermana estaba justo al lado suyo

-Luna, esto es lo más impulsivo que has hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.-

-Lo siento hermana, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía creer que no estuvieras de acuerdo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente bien lo horrible que se sienten esos pequeños.-

-Lo sé hermanita – Dijo Celestia, claramente estaba afectada, triste y con un cierto toque de melancolía - no hay un día en que no piense en nuestros padres, desde aquél fatídico día.-

* * *

**Hasta aquí termina el segundo capítulo, lo sé, lo sé, es muy poco para todo lo que me tardé, pero la inspiración no ha fluido muy bien últimamente, de cualquier forma, no vemos en el siguiente capítulo **


End file.
